Say Something
by ilove0t6forever
Summary: Naruto didn't show up for ramen and Sasuke is wondering where his dobe could be. And what? Naruto sings? Yaoi boy x boy SasuNaru


**AN: So if you're reading this story than YAY! *blushes, shifty eyes* pretend you didn't hear that. This is going to be a one-shot and YAOI meaning boy~x~boy. So if you're not into that stuff, than feel free to press back because as much as I like flames for roasting my hot dogs (**_**innuendo ;3)**_** I realllyyy wouldn't appreciate it. Oh and if there are any grammer mistakes i'm sorry because I don't have a Beta or anything of that sort. Just me and my big glasses. **

**Anyway enough of my ramblings, imma let you guys get on to the story so ...**

**~Ciao~**

_**SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU**_

**PS;This is a sasunaru fic.**

The sun had finally set and the sky was full of little diamonds. If you bothered to look down you'd see a blonde laying there with the orange montrosity he calls an outfit on the rock by the lake.

The boys cerulean eyes glazed over in the haunt of his past memories as he rubs his chest in finally sighed in contempt, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the slight rustling of leaves to his right.

_~Sasuke's POV~_

"Where the hell is that dobe!" Sasuke said as his eyes flashed red in annoyence. He stomped through the forest searching when he heard something akin to a doves coo. His eyes widened in surprise and spoke in an awed whisper "_N-Naruto?"_

_ ~3rd POV~_

The blonde in question was oblivious to the staring eyes watching him as he continued to gaze at the stars. Long blonde hair finally loose from the tight braid it's usually in. One leg was propped up while the other lays flat against the ground. His arm was laying on his slender and lean stomach while the other lies under his head.

His eyes remained unseeing as he continued to be lost in his thoughts. Suddenly he sat straight up, startling the other person in the bushes and summoned a sealing scroll. He bit his thumb than swiped his blood against some sort of weird glyph and then there was a quick poof and a grand piano popped into existence.

Naruto sat down on the stool and started to finger the keys before choosing the right ones and gently pushed down. The entire area was filled with a hauntingly beautiful melody. He then licked his pickesh plump lips and opened his lips and sang.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

His eyes flashed with some emotion that passed by to quickly for even Sasukes sharingan to catch.

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love _

_Just starting to crawl_

Narutos memories took him back to his acadamy days, when he tried to get his loves attention.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get you_

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

He knew it was never meant to be but it still hurt when he'd see the girls fawning over him.

_And I swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

So when he was fighting Sasuke at the Valley of the End, he decided to see if there was the slightest chance of spending their lives together by coming back to Konoha with _him. _Staying with _him._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that i couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would have followed you(oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Say something,I'm giving up on you_

But there was nothing he could do about his feelings now that rumors around the village were saying that Sasuke and Sakura were a couple. He couldn't help but chuckle bitterly at the irony of it. His fake love and his true love getting together. So tonight he decided to give up.

_Say somethin, im giving up on you_

_Say something..._

As the last notes on the piano trailed off the blonde slowly opened his eyes as if not wanting it to end.

"Naruto."

The blue-eyed dobe snapped his eyes opened as he stared at the onyx haired male in something close to shock.

"T-Teme, w-what are you doing here" Naruto tried to play off his nervousness and surprise by slapping a blinding grin on his face.

"I could ask you the same question since you were supposed to meet me at Ichiraku's place an hour ago so I came to look for you." Sasuke lied smoothly.

"Ah, w-well I guess I was so caught up with training that it completly s-slipped my mind." Naruto sat there siletly poking his index fingers together in a Hinata-like fashion before a dirty look flashed across his face and this time Sasuke caught it.

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be with _Sakura_" Naruto said her name with disdain before catching himself and looked at Sasuke to see if he had heard it. Sadly luck was not on his side because when he looked at him, he saw a knowing smirk on Sasuke's face before cusing silently to hinself.

"Hmm, why would I be with her when I could be with you?"Sasuke said and smirked when he had seen a blush flushing the blondes face.'_Cute'_

"W-What?" Confusion and doubt started filling his face as he stared at Sasukes face. What did he mean, did-did he really like him or did he finally noti-NO he would not start hoping because that will lead to heart break in the end.

A frown marred the Uchihas face as he saw his loves face close up. Understanding suddenly dawned on him as he realized what he needed to say in order for his blond to understand.

A soft smile spread across his face as he opened his pale but soft lips ( naruto knew that from their 'accidental' kiss from their acadamy years) and said something that made him happier than someone saying 'Free Ramen For Only Naruto!'

"Watashi wa, Anata o aishite imasu Naruto." Sasuke leaned close to Naruto and looked deep into his blondes blue eyes that makes the sky pale if one were to compare each other." And i never want you to give up on me."

"I-I love you too te- Sasuke." a dimple sweet smile filled the blondes face as they leaned closer and their lips touched.

It was not one of those long frenchy-kissy ones, but a smalll sweet one that each of the participents poured every ounce of their love into.

As they slowly parted a smirk spread across his face as he said "And what a wonderful singing voice you have. Will you sing to me when we have se-ITAI"

"TEME" Naruto screamed but couldn't help but smile brightly as he finally got what he wanted. Someone to never give up on.

_~Meanwhile~_

"Ha, Told you Forehead. My rumors always work out" Ino said with a surperior smirk on her face.

"Shutup and keep recording them Ino-pig." Although Sakura used to like Sauske, she couldn't help but be happy that they both found happiness in the she also couldn't help that she likes a certain platnium blonde of her own.

She sighed in dissapointment 'oh well, one thing at a time.'

**AN; Whew! Finally finished well hope you all enjoyed. The song that I used in this was Say something by The Big Great World ft Christina Aguilera. Please review and I'll see yall next forever;3**

**Ciao~ **


End file.
